Una Vez en un Bar
by Naytzelina
Summary: Embriagarse, el recurso de los despechados. ¿Y que mejor lugar que el bar de una vieja amiga?... Eso penso Anne mientras escapaba del colegio, quería olvidarse el Él, y personalmente creo que lo consiguio. Anne, personje externo


_Bueno, comor todos sabeos, los personajes, y el entorno pertenecen a la fantastica ((hasta el sexto libro)) JK Rowling, quien creo queste fantástico universo nuevo del que tantos y tantos nos servimos para dejar volar nuestra imaginación. Por otra parte, la historia y el bar, me pertenecen por completo, y el personaje de Anne, le pertenece a una amiga de otro foro para la que escribi este Onse Shot ((Amiga que me compro en una subasta y me obligo a escirbirlo para liberarme xD))_

_Este Onse shot tiene muy poco que ver con la historia de Harry Potter, asi que si esperan encontrar a Harry, Hermione, o alguien mas... bueno,solo esta Ron, jajaja. Pero de todos modos, les doy la bienvenida, disfruten este breve pero divertido escrito. _

_Nota personal, todas amamos a los musicos, jajaja._

* * *

**Una Vez en un Bar.**

**One Shot**_  
_  
La puerta de un desgastado Bar se abrió en la oscuridad de la noche. La luz de adentro no era mucha, por lo que se debía de andar con cuidado.

Una encapuchada figura entro al lugar y se encamino directo a la barra, no le tomo importancia a las miradas de lujuria y de curiosidad que se posaban sobre ella… ese sitio era en el que se embriagaba y ningún observador la molestaría ahí.

Una muchacha detrás de la barra la vio llegar y acercarse, de inmediato saco un vaso azul y lo deposito justo frente a ella, el sitio al que la figura encapuchada se encamino.

-Buenas noches –saludo la tabernera mientras la figura se quitaba la capa y tomaba asiento.  
-No tienen nada de buenas.

Contesto la recién llegada con voz molesta. Su cabello rubio y rizado estaba un poco desarreglado y sus ojos, de un bello color verde-azulado, estaban hinchados seguramente por haber estado llorando.

-¿Lo de siempre? –pregunto la tabernera.  
-Lo más fuerte que haya en este hoyo de Satanás –contestó la muchacha clavando su vista en los castaños ojos de la otra.  
-Gracias por el cumplido –sonrió y le sirvió.

La tabernera era una muchacha de unos 17 años de edad, vestía una playera negra sin mangas y unos jeans claros, traía un delantal con varias bolsas de las que sobresalían un encendedor y una pluma; Tenía el cabello rizado y corto y usaba unas gafas cuadradas que ocultaban un par de lindos ojos color avellana normalmente delineados por una gruesa línea de color negro. Ella era la dueña del local, lo había heredado hacía un par de años de su abuela, desde entonces el lugar era frecuentado en su mayoría por hombres.

Saco un caballito y lleno tres cuartas partes de tequila, lo completo con refresco de Toronja.

-En cuanto le de el golpe, debes de tomártelo de un solo trago –le explico tapando el caballito con la palma de su mano.  
-Como sea, si me prometes que esto me noqueara, lo hare.  
-Dependerá de tu resistencia, pero es un buen comienzo –sonrió- ¿lista?

La Rubia asintió, y la tabernera golpeo el caballito contra la mesa y quito la mano, la otra tomo de inmediato la bebida y se la arrojo en la garganta. El sabor era fuerte y sintió que la bebida le limpiaba todo el esófago y causaba una explosión al llegar a su estomago, hizo una mueca por el sabor y la sensación y deposito con un golpe el caballito vacio en barra.

-¿Otro o prefieres estar aun medio consiente?  
-Sírveme un Wiskey doble mientras lo decido –pidió bruscamente.  
-¿Y ahora que te sucede Anne? -pregunto mientras servía la bebida.  
-Si hubieses estudiad conmigo en Hogwarts como debías en lugar de preferir quedarte en este sitio de mala muerte lo sabrías.  
-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de sacar borrachos y agarrarme a golpes con hombres? Debes estar bromeando, además sabes perfectamente que lo de Hogwarts nunca me atrajo, mi abuela fue una gran maestra particular, estoy segura que te ganaría en un duelo.  
-Pues tú eres la experta en pelear, no yo –tomo un trago de su wiskey- definitivamente, tienes la mejor bebida de Inglaterra.  
-Lo se –sonrió mientras se servía ella un trago igual y lo tomaba de golpe.- ahora dime lo que te pasa, te esperaba hasta la próxima salida a Hogsmeade en dos semanas.  
-Surgieron inconvenientes.

Dijo al rubia y clavo su mirada en las botellas detrás de su amiga de la infancia, si, todo se había complicado.

No se dio cuenta cuando la cantinera se alejo para atender a otros clientes, se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos en sus horribles y dolorosos pensamientos.

_********Flash Back*********_

-_Anne, esto es importante –la jalaba un pelirrojo por un pasillo._  
_-¿Por qué tanto misterio Ron? –pregunto la chica sonriendo divertida mientras era arrastrada por el chico._  
_-Tengo que darte algo, pero quiero que sea en privado –le dijo por lo bajo mientras pasaban por varios salones de los que salían algunos estudiantes._  
_-Tu estas muy raro –comento jugando pero sin poner resistencia cuando el chico la arrastraba._

_Después de todo, las cosas le estaban yendo de maravilla, ya llevaba dos años con su novio, aunque sus padres se había extrañado al ver que se decidía por un Weasley y algunos de sus primos incluso le habían puesto impedimentos, la chica había conseguido que su familia apreciara a su novio._

_En un par de días cumplirían dos años tres meses y la rubia no podía esperar para ver lo que su novio le tendría preparado, no después de la hermosa velada que habían pasado al cumplir los 2 años._

_Se encontró en un pasillo vacio del quinto piso, del otro extremo del castillo de donde se encontraba la enfermería. Ron se detuvo y la miro con los ojos tristes._

_-¿Estas bien? –pegunto ella, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ver al chico así, y le preocupó._  
_-Bueno, yo si –dijo contradiciendo su expresión- mira Anne, si quieres tomar represalias lo entenderé._  
_-No te entiendo –canto ella mientras lo veía buscar en los bolsillos de su túnica algo, por fin lo encontró, una carta con un sello morado con dos "W" entrelazadas._

_Se le iluminaron los ojos de inmediato, George siempre le mandaba cartas sorpresa por medio de Ron, y ese sello era de él, ella lo conocía, venía recibiendo su correspondencia con el desde hacia demasiado para no reconocerlo. Su cuñado le extendió la carta y la chica la tomo de inmediato._

_La abrió olvidando sus modales y mientras Ron metía las manos en sus bolsillos la chica leyó ávidamente el contenido, lo volvió a leer, y una vez más. Su expresión cambio gradualmente, de felicidad, a sorpresa a confusión y tristeza._

_Ron espero pacientemente clavando la mirada en el techo tratando de distraerse para darle algo de intimidad a la chica, Hermione le había hecho jurar que no dejaría sola a la chica hasta que se asegurara de que estaría bien._

_Aunque incrédula, la rubio hizo hasta lo imposible por mantenerse calmada frente al pelirrojo, doblo el pergamino y lo guardo en su bolsillo en espera de si el chico diría algo o simplemente se iría._

_-¿Estas bien? –pregunto no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta._  
_-Si, ¿Por qué no estarlo? –pregunto la Hufflepuff sonriendo tiernamente._  
_-Solo preguntaba –alzo los brazos excusando su pregunta, esa sonrisa no lo convencía, pero no presionaría para que se abriera con el- me voy, nos vemos luego._

_Se despidió con un abrazo torpe y superficial y desapareció rumbo a su sala dejando a la Rubia sola en el pasillo para darle tiempo a procesar lo que decía la carta. Él había actuado como era su obligación, había entregado la carta en un sitio solitario y no había hecho ninguna pregunta estúpida –por orden directa de Hermione, quien lo había amenazado- lo único que le remordía un poco al conciencia, era que la carta había llegado a su poder hacía poco más de una semana y él no se la había entregado a la rubia por temor a ser él, el causante de pena para la chica._

_A la Hufflepuff le tomo solo un par de minutos más reaccionar, apretó el puño molesta y fue a su sala común a paso rápido, necesitaba hablar con alguien, quejarse o cuando menos solo llorar en un hombro amigo, así que tomando su capa se metió al bosque prohibido y desapareció por medio de un trasladador que había encontrado en una apuesta perdida._

_Sorprendida de que aquel trasladador la llevase justo a las puertas de un viejo bar, la joven había entrado y quedado muda al toparse con una vieja amiga de la infancia… por ese entonces ambas tendrían 15 años, y su amiga ya era dueña del lugar y lo manejaba como toda una profesional._

_Desde entonces solía ir a visitarla cada que salía a Hogsmeade, nunca había sentido al necesidad de fugarse del colegio como en ese momento._

_*******Fin Flash Back********_

Alguien llenaba de nuevo su vaso, la tabernera le sonreía mientras dejaba caer la ambarina sustancia en el vaso de su amiga.

-¿Y me dirás lo que te sucede o solo te embriagaras hasta perder el sentido? –preguntó sonriendo y recargándose en la barra.  
-Lee esto y luego me dices si necesitas más explicaciones.

Le paso la carta de su ex-novio sobre la barra, y la tabernera la tomo curiosa, termino su lectura en unos momentos, y al terminar se le nublo ligeramente el entrecejo sorprendida.

-Esto esta fechado hace más de una semana, me sorprende que no hayas venido antes –comento la castaña devolviendo la carta.  
-Hoy me la dio Ronald… no lo culpo por tardarse, pero debió de habérmela entregado de inmediato.  
-Eso explica por que Fred no se ha aparecido por aquí –comento la tabernera notando que el pelirrojo no se había aparecido en el bar en mas de una semana, siendo que solía vivírsela ahí consumiendo botanas rancias.  
-¿Fred?  
-Si, se ha hecho adepto a este sitio desde que lo trajiste con tu novio, aunque solo viene a consumir cacahuates rancios y a tratar de conquistar chicas.

Anne volteo a todos lados, ahí, en todo el bar, las únicas chicas eran ellas dos, entonces lo que parecía el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al comprender el verdadero motivo de su ex–cuñado de ir al bar.

-Como sea, he venido a embriagarme –dijo tajantemente y de nuevo se tomo su trago de golpe- sírveme otro.  
-Creo que ves el problema desde un punto de vista equivocado –comento llenando el vaso de su amiga de nuevo.- sabes el problema que fue que tu familia lo aceptara, ahora ya no tienes que aguantar sus miradas de reprobación y sus comentarios hirientes.  
-Pues no –se tomo de nuevo el contenido completo- pero me gustaba que estuvieran en desacuerdo con mi decisión, era algo así como una venganza por querer emparentarme con Nott.  
-No seas tan injusta y malcriada, si solo estabas con el por desquite a tu familia, entonces tienes bien merecido que te haya mandado al cuerno –contesto la tabernera, no le gustaba que nadie utilizara a nadie.  
-Tu pareces más mi madre que mi amiga, deberías estar tomándote unos tragos conmigo maldiciendo a los hombres, no regañándome por mis acciones.  
-Alguien debe de ser la coherente aquí, además, estas en un bar de hombres, no voy a decir nada en contra de mis clientes.

Anne, hizo un sonido de inconformidad, pero no reclamo nada.

-Y hablando de hombres…  
-No quiero hablar de ellos –espeto decidida.  
-¡Oh, Vamos! Hoy viene a tocar un chico de nuestra edad, es amable y lindo, y lo hace por amor al arte, seguro que te agrada.  
-No, no vine aquí a conseguirme una distracción, vine a embriagarme –sentencio al chica y le acerco el vaso vacio a su amiga.  
-Pues mientras mas ebria estés mas sencillo será que te lo presente –sonrió y le sirvió mas wiskey.

A la rubia todo el alcohol y la mezcla que había hecho de Wiskey y tequila comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza, si a eso le aumentaba el hecho de que no había comido nada por huir del colegio… digamos que la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle y el estomago luchaba por sacra su escaso contenido.

Pero eso no hizo que se detuviera, todavía se tomo un par de tragos más antes de rendirse, su tolerancia al alcohol jamás había sido buena, y ya había doblado la cantidad de tragos que se había tomado la última vez que se había embriagado.

Se encontraba apoyada en la barra con el vaso de nuevo lleno, observando las botellas detrás de la cantinera, sus burbujas, colores y formas eran muy atractivas para su estado actual, se comenzó a reír silenciosamente de las burbujas que comenzaban a formar figuras graciosas; en eso estaba, cuando la puerta se abrió y ella vio entrar por el espejo detrás de las botellas a un grupo de chicos, se sorprendió de reconocer a uno de ellos.

Había entre los recién llegados, un muchacho con el mismo uniforme que ella portaba, nunca creyó que se encontraría con ese chico en ese lugar, de pronto, el mundo se le antojó sin sentido, y la realidad sin forma.

Se volvió con sonrisa tonta esperando que él la viera y se sorprendiera, pero no, el chico estaba acomodando unos instrumentos en una tarima improvisada al fondo del lugar, había una batería, un par de amplificadores, dos estuches grandes al parecer de guitarra y uno más de violín… ¿desde cuando aquel chico se fugaba de Hogwarts para tocar en un sitio de mala muerte?

Lo observo mientras él y sus compañeros acomodaban todos sus aparatos, y la tabernera se acomodó a su lado también observándolos.

-Los amplificadores muggles son algo curioso –comento sonriendo- al principio los clientes se sintieron ofendidos de que permitiera que un grupo muggle tocara en el bar, pero tienen buena música y la mayoría de mis clientes terminaron acostumbrándose, algunos, incluso me preguntan cuando los chicos faltan.  
-¿De donde los sacaste? –pregunto Anne, curiosa, por alguna extraña razón, no podía despegar los ojos de su compañero de escuela.

Jamás lo había visto como en ese momento, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, su rostro en completa concentración conectaba cables a los grandes amplificadores, el perfil de su nariz era perfecto, recto y hermoso y se perdía en unos labios, que… ¡Que labios! Nunca había puesto atención a la perfecta forma de los labios del chico… ¿Qué se sentiría besar unos labios así? Sonrió aún mas tontamente y se sonrojo al descubrir el peso de sus palabras, pero no podía negarlo, el chico lucía bastante bien.

Y cuando comenzaron a tocar… Bueno, la rubia simplemente no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima, el chico era un virtuoso con el violín… ¡¿Desde cuando tocaba el violín?! ¡Y esa mirada!

Cuando el castaño puso sus oscuros ojos en la rubia, ella sintió un escalofrió que la recorrió desde la nuca hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, el chico tenía una mirada tan apasionada, tan hermosa, era soberbia y dulce, contrastante en todo sentido… Anne jamás había sido observada de aquella manera, tan fija, tan directa, sin apariencias, sin disfraces; el chico estaba en su elemento, y ella… ella estaba ebria.

Bajo la mirada avergonzada, esa no era la forma en la que le hubiera gustado que la viera por primera vez, por que así se sentía, como si fuera la primera vez que se topaban.

Una persona normal, se habría levantado, y se habría ido antes de hacer aquel encuentro mas humillante, pero Anne no pudo moverse, esos ojos que la observaba, esa sonrisa que se coló por esos labios cuando ella se sonrojo, esa forma de tocar… parecía como si él le rogase que se quedara, como si le exigiese que se quedara, y ella no tuviera la libertad ni al voluntad de desobedecer.

La tabernera no perdió detalle de lo que sucedía, después de todo, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de ver aquel tipo de química entre dos personas, la fuerza de la mirada que el chico le lanzaba a su amiga podría ser fácilmente cortada con un cuchillo.

La banda toco sin descanso durante un par de horas más, su repertorio era bastante amplio, desde un fuerte y estrepitoso Rock, hasta las suaves melodías de una balada.

La banda tomo un descanso luego de una de las rolas que les habían exigido más, una que no dejo al guitarrista descansar los dedos, ni al baterista descansar los brazos un solo momento, y el violinista… bueno, a Anne le pareció que tocaba de forma esplendida.

-Hace calor aquí –comento la tabernera al aire mientras se abanicaba con su mano.  
-Cierra la boca –se quejo Anne, su amiga la había sacado de su ensoñación.  
-¿Quieres que te presente al violinista?  
-¡Por Merlín mujer! ¡Acabo de terminar con mi novio!  
-Él te termino, así que puedes salir con quien tu quieras –le dijo al castaña- además, no tiene nada de malo, no era como si ustedes ya estuvieran haciendo planes de boda.  
-Fueron dos años –la miro con el entrecejo fruncido… pero debía de aceptar que si el diablo seguía tentándola, ella no se resistiría mucho.  
-Al diablo, pudieron haber sido 20 y eso no cambiaría nada… bueno, serías más vieja y amargada, pero solo eso. –bromeo la chica tomado un largo trago de una botella con agua.  
-Y yo me sigo preguntando por que rayos soy tu amiga –negó con la cabeza y se tomo de golpe el contenido de su vaso.  
-Eso es, toma valor, por que aquí viene la prueba para tu ex–noviazgo –sonrió y se fue dejando a su amiga sin entender la última frase.

Pero la duda no le duro mucho, por que de inmediato alguien se sentó a su lado, el recién llegado tomo de un vaso que la tabernera había dejado antes de irse y sin que la rubia se diera cuenta y le sonrió a la muchacha.

-Nunca creí que te encontraría aquí –comento el viéndola por el espejo que ambos tenían al frente.

Anne se sintió cohibida y no pudo articular palabra, ni siquiera se le ocurría algo cuerdo que decirle al chico, quien la miraba expectante en espera de una respuesta.

-Lindo lugar –por fin atino a decir, pero de inmediato deseo no haber abierto al boca… él le había hecho un comentario inteligente y ella contestaba con una patética frase estereotipada sobre el lugar… ¡Que además no era cierta!... Estaban en un nido de ratas.  
-Hay sitios peores –sonrió el tratando de infundirle confianza.

Pero no funciono, la chica bajo la mirada y la clavo en sus manos, mientras él trataba de que sus miradas se encontrasen, pero era inútil, ella parecía negada a verle a la cara, comenzó a preguntarse desde cuando al chica era tan tímida…

"¡Oh, esto apesta! Pensó la chica molesta, no podía creer que ella, Anne Mole no se atreviera a mirar a los ojos a un compañero de su escuela con el que nunca había tenido ningún problema, ¡y lo peor! El chico parecía aburrirse esperando que ella continuara la conversación… ¿Y si lo estaba arruinando y espantando? Oh peor aún ¡¿Y si realmente lo aburría?!

-Creo que iré con los muchachos –comento él luego de que ella guardase silencio por más de 15 minutos. A lo lejos, La tabernera quería lanzarle algo grande y duro a su amiga para que reaccionara.

Él se iba, se iría y tal vez nunca podría verlo a la cara luego de que la viera embriagarse de esa forma… pero algo estaba mal en la cabeza de la rubia, no le molestaba que el chico la viera en ese estado, le molestaba más que decidiera no hablarle de nuevo.

En un rápido movimiento, la chica levanto el rostro, se giro y atrapo el del chico, que comenzaba a levantarse, entre sus manos, clavando sus ojos en los profundos del muchacho, quien tenía los suyos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Los ojos de ella eran un par de hermosos lagos, azules, claros y profundos, capaces de hacer que cualquiera hiciera su voluntad de inmediato hechizaron al muchacho, quien cerro los ojos poco a poco y acerco su rostro al de Anne.

-¿Y ahora que? –pregunto el chico tan cerca, que ella percibió su aliento… olía a menta.  
-No lo se –contesto ella, en su cabeza, las ideas comenzaban a confundirse por culpa del alcohol y el embriagador aroma a menta del muchacho.  
-Según tengo entendido, tú tienes novio.

Pero seguía sin alejarse, seguía respirando el aroma de la chica y permitiendo que ella aspirara el suyo, comenzó a fijarse en sus grandes y bellos ojos azules, en sus largas pestañas y tubo que retirar la vista de sus labios, o los besaría.

-¿Y eso es un impedimento? –pregunto ella, no quería pensar en George, y la verdad, en ese momento, no podía.  
-No, eso se quita –sonrió seductoramente y la chica termino con la distancia que los separaba.

En realidad nos supo a ciencia cierta como le había hecho, pero 5 minutos después, estaba metida en el armario de limpieza besándose con un Sangre Sucia violinista de un grupo muggle… y aún más sorprendente, sus manos estaban acomodadas en el trasero del chico y él no se quejaba.

Alguien aporreo la puerta, La tabernera no quería que hicieran cosas sucias en su armario de limpieza y trataba de sacarlos de ahí, pero ninguno de los dos le presto atención.

Sus lenguas seguían explorando las cabidados bucales del otro, en un continuo y sensual roce de sensaciones y de dominio, se turnaba para explorar, tocar y sentir con cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, Anne comenzó a creer que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se había mudado a su boca y su lengua...y le encantaba esa sensación

Mientras tanto, el chico comenzó a bajar sus manos del rostro de la chica, al cuello, a los hombros, y a la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza hacía si, quería sentirla, quería estar seguro de que aquello no era un sueño o una alucinación, quería cerciorarse y convencerse de que la chica estaba en realidad a su lado, besándolo y disfrutando de él tanto o más de lo que él disfrutaba de ella.

Media hora después, ambos salieron del armario, muy agitados, con los labios hinchados, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la tabernera los observo con el entrecejo fruncido, no quería imaginarse lo que ese par de degenerados había hecho en su armario.

El resto de la velada, Anne no bebió un solo trago más, pero se quedo en el bar hasta que el grupo de su compañero hubo terminado su presentación del día, ellos dos volverían juntos al colegio y tal vez podrían terminar lo que habían dejado a medias en el armario.

-Te prohibiré la entrada a mi bar con que vuelvas a hacer algo así –la reprendió la tabernera enojada; No tenía nada en contra de que las personas se demostrasen el amor y la pasión, pero tenía mucho en contra de que lo hicieran en ESE armario.

EL armario de un bar decente que la había hecho derramar sangre y lágrimas. Estaba indignada con su amiga, aunque una parte de ella se sentía feliz por que se hubiera olvidado de George Weasley.

Anne entro en su habitación luego de "despedirse" de su compañero en la entrada a su dormitorio, se recostó en su cama con mirada soñadora y sonrisa tonta, jamás hubiera creído que tendría que ir hasta el Bar de Nay para descubrir lo que siempre había tenido a unos pasos de distancia.

Se dio la media vuelta en su cama y se quedo dormida pensando en el chico con el que había pasado tan maravillosa velada, después de todo, ella jamás habría creído que Justin Finch–Fletchley fuera capaz de hacerla sentir así.

***Fin* **

* * *

_Dejen muchos Revs!!!_

_O bueno, si no quieren no, pero que sepan que me gusta leerlos y que me respondan, las opiniones son muy importantes._


End file.
